


unbreak you

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: It slips out of her mouth without warning, tumbling over her lips and falling into the air.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	unbreak you

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 4: daddy kink & face-sitting
> 
> title from make you better by the decemberists

It slips out of her mouth without warning, tumbling over her lips and falling into the air. Her legs are on either side of his face, his tongue laving over her cunt in ways that make her thighs shake. 

“Fuck, _daddy_.”

It takes all of her willpower not to slap her hands over her mouth and attempt to leave the room immediately. She feels his sharp intake of breath more than she hears it. His mouth stills against her for one heart-stopping second before starting up again, movements faster and more desperate. Her hips start to move in little circles, chasing the release she feels building in her core. She’s so _close_ , seconds from being pushed over the edge, and she decides to take a risk.

“Daddy, more, _fuck_ ,” she groans, and the reaction is immediately more intense than the first time. His mouth vibrates against her as he moans outwardly and it’s more than enough to send her catapulting over the edge. Her legs shake and she grabs the headboard in order to keep herself upright. Hands settle themselves on her waist and she says a silent _thank you_ as she works to bring her heart rate back down. 

Still a bit unsteady, she manages to flop down on her back next to him. They’re both silent, save for quiet huffs as they both attempt to catch their breath. “So, uh,” she starts. 

“So,” he says, toying with his hands.

“Should we… talk about it?”

“We don’t gotta, if you- if you don’t want to.”

“Cool. G’night, Zolf.”

“Night, Sasha.”


End file.
